


Maid Service

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Rufus greatly enjoys his new, temporary maid.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Maid Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Rufus smiled smugly to himself as his maid poured him a glass of his favorite champagne. He was currently waiting for his meal, another thing his new cute little maid would bring to him. It was a shame it was only for a few more hours. Still, it was a fun experience.

His maid looked like he wanted to stab Rufus over and over with a broken champagne bottle. His classic maid's dress was wrinkled where his free hand was gripping it tightly. Rufus knew his maid was still keeping control of his emotions. A man that could defeat Sephiroth in a one-on-one duel _twice_ could destroy the world if he wanted.

And Rufus had power over him.

Deciding it couldn't go without comment, Rufus snarked, "What's wrong, _Cloud_? I thought you liked dressing up like that."

Cloud's teeth ground together, but somehow he held his tongue. It wasn't a surprise; Avalanche's new mission to destroy the last remnant of Jenova had hit a security wall. They couldn't get in without the password. A password in Rufus' files. All Rufus had asked for was a few hours of Cloud playing maid. It was rather generous of him. Rufus could have asked for anything.

Continuing, Rufus noted, "None of us could believe Don Corneo when he said a cross dresser had caught him by surprise. A very strange statement. The security cameras proved him to be telling the truth!" Rufus took a sip of his champagne. "You do make for a rather fetching woman."

Cloud snarled and opened his mouth. Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the bell signaling dinner sounding from his computer.

"Ah. Looks like it's time to eat." Rufus smirked as he bade Cloud to leave. "Go fetch my meal, if you would."

His maid once again gripped his dress hard. This time it tore, a rip going up six inches appearing almost instantaneously.

"Now now, that isn't your dress," Rufus tsked. Salaciously, he said, "Though it could be if you wanted."

Cloud snorted, failing to not blush before stalking off to fetch Rufus' meal.

Shame. Rufus would have loved to hear a comeback.

—

Rufus sighed as he finished off his Midgar Slolom steak. Most would consider the dish both daring and barbaric. Rufus simply found it satisfying, to have a great monster like that on his dinner plate.

The entire time Cloud had stood silently, clearly fuming. The redness from Rufus' comment hadn't faded in the slightest. It gave Rufus...ideas.

He decided to voice them.

"I see you have a bit of a thing for dressing up."

Cloud bristled and barked, "I do not!"

Interesting. The defensiveness was both out of character and unbecoming of the ex-SOLDIER. It pointed to his statement being more true than Cloud would like.

"You know, you can _always_ find a home on my staff." Rufus lounged back in his chair while looking up at Cloud. "None of them would judge you for your... _preferences_. I would make sure of that."

Cloud's expression grew darker and darker with each word. Rufus was sure he was pushing it. He couldn't help himself. It was such an interesting facet to Cloud's character.

"You could do whatever you want," Rufus purred. "All I would need is your loyal—"

"That's _it_." Cloud suddenly grabbed Rufus by the lapels and slammed him hard onto the table, coating Rufus' back with the juices of his meal. "I'm done playing your game. Give me the passcode _now_."

"You _know_ force won't work," Rufus said in a disappointed tone. "I didn't bend for Sephiroth. I didn't bend for Kadaj. What makes you any different?"

Cloud growled and tightened his grip on Rufus. His eyes were flashing, and Rufus knew he was teetering on the edge of Cloud's patience.

What a shame, to end the game when it was getting to be so good. Oh well.

Rufus shrugged. "I suppose you've done your duty as my maid. I'll go ahead and give you what you want."

His maid tensed more, clearly not having wanted to hear that answer, before he backed off and let Rufus stand up. Rufus got to his feet, straightening his collar. His back was wet, but that was easily ignored.

"Passcode. Now."

Rufus leaned in close, lips brushing against Cloud's ear, as he whispered the password.

"What. _That's_ the passcode? The name of your pet?!" Cloud growled.

"What can I say? I had a fondness for Dark Nation. She was a good dog."

Cloud looked like he was ready to punch Rufus. Instead, he slammed a fist into the table. The table cracked all across from the epicenter of the hit and the plate flew off as it was catapulted, hitting the ground with resounding clatter.

"Was that really necessary?" Rufus asked.

"It was either that or your face." Cloud swiftly made for the door. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

" _Very_."

Cloud stomped the rest of the way out of the room. Rufus knew that if the door wasn't automatic Cloud would have slammed it.

It looked like the game was finished. Rufus had _quite_ a bit of fun with his toy. Getting Cloud to play would be something he would think on again and again. But it wasn't like it would be the last time. After all, they would need the password for the vault next.


End file.
